Harry Potter and the Potion of New Life
by writer101JG
Summary: Harry Potter tries to cope witht he death of a loved one while contemplating ways to get him back. A sequal to book 5
1. Chapters One and Two

Harry Potter  
  
and the Potion of New Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry stared at his O.W.L.'s with goggling eyes. He couldn't believe his grades! Some of them he expected like the "O" in Defense Against the Dark Arts and "A" in Charms. The only one he couldn't believe, the one that he kept looking over trying to persuade himself that the grade was correct was Potions. He had received and "A" in Potions. An "A" as in acceptable. The best grade next to an "O". He got an "A" in Herbology, a "P" in Divination (no surprise there), and an "A" in Transfiguration just to name a few.   
  
Sitting on the front porch or the Dursley's house, he thought of his friends and of their grades. He had already sent Hedwig with a note to each of them the second he had received and opened and reviewed his grades. That was quite a while ago. In the mean time Harry decided to review his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and do the homework assigned to him. If he was to become an Auror he would have to do excellent in that class. Besides, the Dursley Family was out on a trip to America. He had wished to go with them. Even though he hated the family America was, well, a different continent! But he decided to look on the bright side and do his homework.   
  
Diligently working a thought just occurred to him. Why did he want to be an Auror? What was in it for him? Not to be selfish or anything, but there were so many other great jobs. He sat there for a while pondering this thought. "For my family!" he said aloud. "For my mother and father, for Sirius, and for all the others who were killed by dark wizards and Voldermort himself. He knew that only he could defeat the Dark Lord. It said so in the prophecy. Only one of them could survive. It was horrible to think about. It didn't say who would actually survive. Although the proper thing and the right thing would be for Voldermort to die, Harry knew that he too could die.   
  
A few hours later he heard a peck on his window. It was Hedwig and the Hogwarts owl with his book list. He would have kept the window open except it was strangely cold out for a July night. Hedwig had two letters tied to his leg. He gave Hedwig and the other owl a treat and opened the first letter from Hedwig's right leg. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Congratulations on such great O.W.L.'s! I got "O"'s in everything except for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy in which both I received an "A". I figured as much though. Defense Against the Dark Arts has never been my strong point and the Arithmancy test was exceptionally hard. I suppose you have received your book list. Ron and I have arranged to meet in Diagon Ally to get out new books.   
  
Cheers,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was surprised Hermione got two "A"'s but he went on to read Ron's letter.   
  
Harry,  
  
I received the same exact O.W.L.'s as you except in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got an "A". Oh well. Mum is still very pleased. Percy is still not talking to the family. Oh Harry! Please meet me and Hermione in front of Gringot's to get our books on August 3rd, ok? If you need transportation, please just ask. See ya!  
  
Ron   
  
He would probably need that transpiration to Diagon Ally. He took the letter off of the other owl. It read: (1) Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, (2) Defensive Mechanisms for Curses and Other Dark Spells. It seemed as though Professor Dumbledore had found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I wonder who it is?" Harry finally went to sleep and had a dream.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He was cold, too cold. And it was night. And he was running. He was running so fast that he couldn't stop to take a breath. He looked up and saw the moon. It ran with him, guiding him, letting him know that he couldn't stop running. But he fell. He looked down to see what he tripped over. It was a book. He could barely make out the title in the silver light of the moon. It said The Potion of __(_? _)___. He had an odd feeling that if he filled in the name of the potion it would do what he wanted it to. He opened the cover and found a page in which to put what the potion does and how to make it. You had to fill in the pages yourself.  
  
"The Potion of New Life." He said. "It makes the drinker return to life if not dead more then a year. Ingredients include 1tsp. Moonflower, Root of Granoth, 5 tsp. Theofraid water, and the petal of a Lonnasower. Stir seven times and then repeat directions." Harry didn't know why he said that. It came out of nowhere. Out of all the different types of potions to make, why did he make that one? As he was thinking a dove came behind him and started singing a song. It was a pleasant tune and Harry listened. As it sang night became day and cold became warm. The dove sand, "Light and warmth and life and peace of Sir..." and then, the dove was stricken down by an arrow. And Harry woke up.   
  
When he woke up he could hardly remember the dream. He remembered the dove and the song and tripping over a brown book but that was it. "I must write to Sirius about this..." Fumbling for parchment and paper Harry realized that Sirius was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He was scared and confused. Harry hadn't had a strange dream since June. "I must write to Dumbledore then." Harry said hurriedly. And he did. He told him exactly what happened in the dream. All that he could remember anyway.   
  
When he went to give the letter to Hedwig he realized that the Hogwarts owl was still there. "Oh, well I guess then I can save Hedwig the flight." He said as he gave the owl the letter. "To Dumbledore." And the owl flew off into the night. 


	2. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"Sorry I forgot to send you a card," said Hermione. "Here it is. I just couldn't find an owl. And here are some Chocolate Frogs."   
  
"Thanks." Said Harry as they walked into Gringot's Wizards Bank. Mr. Weasly had just dropped them off after the long drive from number 4 Privet Drive. In spite of June's events the Ministry had given Mr. Weasly permission to bewitch a muggle car and actually use it for transportation.   
  
They first stopped at Ron's vault where he took out 2 galleons, 7 sickles, and 13 kunts. Hermione didn't have a vault because she had traded in her muggle money for wizard dollars. Next stop was Harry's vault where he took out 5 galleons, 10 sickles, and 20 kunts. Ron's face went pink when he saw the contents of Harry's vault. Harry had always tried to avoid this situation but it seemed inevitable that one day Ron would see it. Harry decided that hey would buy everyone ice cream.   
  
The went to Flourish and Blots to get there books. There were no lines so fortunately they were in and out pretty quickly. They managed to bump into Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Luna Loovegood, and Dean Tomas. They also actually bumped into Draco Malfoy, and not on accident. They managed not to pay attention to him although Ron turned a light red when he heard the Slytherin version of Weasly is our King, the song they sang when Ron couldn't quite get into the Keeper groove in Quidditch.   
  
They stopped for ice cream just like Harry said although Ron was a little embarrasses about it. They stopped at the owlrey to inform the Dursley family that Harry was spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow. As they walked back to Gringot's to meet Mr. Weasly Hermione talked about what else, school. "Last year when we had the career advice meeting I told Professor McGonagol that I wanted to do muggle relations. She said that I needed at least 5 O.W.L.'s and I got 13 of them, and I can't believe you got 14 Harry you can definitely become and Auror! But as I was saying, I don't think muggle relations are good for me anyway. I think I want to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts! Ron, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well I was thinking about becoming an Auror but I have changed my mind. I only have 7 O.W.L.'s. But it is weird because out of all the grades Harry sent to me, they were the same or similar only I guess my eyes were off or something but whatever. I think that I want to become the Minister of Magic! I remember hearing that you need only 6 O.W.L.'s and I have 7! What about you Harry, you still want to be an Auror?"  
  
"Oh, well, yeah I think so." Harry heard a honk behind him and turned around. Mr. Weasly was there in his car. "Oh Ron, here's your dad! Let's go!" They clambered into the car.   
  
"So kids, did you get everything you need?" They nodded. "All right then! Lets go. Mrs. Weasly can't wait to see you two again." He said as he pointed to Harry and Hermione. "Well, off we go!" He said as the car jumped into drive and sped off. 


	3. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of J.K.R. I just own her books.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Burrow was just as great as Harry remembered. He loved being in wizard houses.   
  
"Oh, hi Harry," said Ginny as she bounded down the stairs to greet the new comers hello. "Hi Hermione. How was the trip?"  
  
"Hell," Harry muttered under his breath.   
  
"It was fine," said Hermione giving Harry her death stare. "Good thing I am not going to be a prefect this year. That is only for fifth years," whispered Hermione into Harry's ear.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Harry and Ron went upstairs where Fred and George were reading a letter.   
  
"What's up, mate?" Ron said to his twin brothers?  
  
"Zonko's Joke Shop has decided to merge business with us! We are going to be rich!" said George delightfully.   
  
"-Er!" added Fred  
  
"Wow!" Said Harry, obviously impressed. "Um, don't mind me asking, but how did your mom take this joke shop business?"  
  
"Well, not too good at first. She wrote to Dumbledore who even agreed to let us back into Hogwarts! But we didn't want to do that. Not after all the trouble and all the money we've made!" Exclaimed Fred  
  
"Yeah! More money then we have ever thought we would ever have! Here is a free gift basket for you Harry. Without you we could have never made our Joke Shop the success it really is! Look! We have even made Harry Potter scars that mold onto your forehead to look just like Harry Potter! We have not sold them yet. We wanted to make sure it was aright with you," said George   
  
"No its fine."  
  
"Then we should also mention to you that it starts hurting when someone you don't like comes near to you," said Fred  
  
"Umm," Harry said. It was kind of funny. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Thank you Harry! You're the best!" the twins exclaimed.  
  
"Hurry up!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasly! "You're going to miss the train!"  
  
Everyone hurried downstairs with their trunks and owls and clambered into the car. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Kings Cross Station by flying. They paid their last goodbyes as they boarded the train to Hogwarts for their 6th year.   
  
"Only one year until N.E.W.T.S.'s." Harry thought to himself.  
  
They all found a compartment in the back and sat around quietly. The food cart came around and everyone got some candy. Harry bought something for everyone.   
  
"Here," said Harry giving everyone a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny.  
  
"Anytime," said Harry.  
  
The train ride went on and there was silence. There was nothing to talk about. Suddenly Draco Malfoy came up to their compartment.   
  
"Oh look, its Potty and Weasel!"  
  
"Put a sock in it Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever, Potty,"  
  
Draco left. Without a fight, too. That's weird. Something must be going on. Harry pondered to himself for a while. Then the train stopped and pulled into Hogwarts station. 


End file.
